Una Reunión Inesperada
by Edgar Jrz
Summary: Esta es la historia de Ash y sus amigos donde volveran a Kanto y pasara algo muy sorprendente no se lo te es un Fanfic Amourshipping pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar :3, Me ayudaria mucho que me dijeran en que puedo mejorar en sus Reviews. P.D: Este es mi primer fanfic y solo me queda decirles... Disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: PLANEANDO EL VIAJE

Era una noche como cualquier otra para nuestro Héroe y sus amigos, y Ash ya había conseguido las 8 medallas necesarias para entrar a La Liga Pokemon:

(En un bosque)

Ash: Oigan Chicos, ya esta anocheciendo creo que deberíamos acampar aquí.

Citron: Es cierto, yo preparare la cena.

Eureka: Yo alimentare a los Pokemon

Ash: Yo iré por leña

Serena: Yo preparare las tiendas de acampar

(Con Ash)

Ash: (Caminando por el bosque) Bueno, donde conseguiré leña?... ¡Ah, por aquí! Aquí hay demasiada leña.

(En el Campamento)

Serena: (Preocupada) ¿Por que Ash tardara tanto... Le habrá pasado algo?

Citron: (Tratando de calmar a Serena) No te preocupes, conociendo a Ash no creo que nada le pase.

Serena: Tienes razón...

(Después de un rato)

Ash: Listo, regresare con los chicos al campamento, espero no se hayan preocupado.

(De regreso en el campamento)

Serena: (Aliviada) ¡Ash! Que bien que volviste! Nos tenias preocupados...

Eureka: (Curiosa) ¿Y por que tardaste tanto Ash?

Ash: Bueno, es que no encontraba leña y tuve que ir mas profundo en el bosque (Rascándose la mejilla)

Citron: Bueno, ¡la cena ya esta lista!

Ash:(Aliviado) Ah que bien!, Ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre jeje

Serena y Eureka: ¡Nunca cambiaras! (con gota anime)

Citron: Bueno, empecemos a comer...

Mientras el Grupo comía Citron decidió romper el silencio.

Citron: Oye Ash... ¿Que harás en estos 7 meses mientras se organiza la Liga Pokemon? (Nota del Autor:Al conseguir todas las medallas de Kalos,7 meses después se hace la Liga Pokemon)

Ash: Ehh, (Rascándose la mejilla) De hecho no lo había pensado...

Todos: (Caída estilo anime)

Todos: (Regañándolo) Como que no sabes que harás después de conseguir todas las medallas?!

Ash: (Rascándose la mejilla) Es que aun no lo se... ¿Que les parece ir de vacaciones a Kanto?

Serena: (Emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿Iremos a Kanto?

Ash: (Sonrojado) Que te parece? Te gusta la idea?

Serena: (Feliz) Me encanta!

Ash: ¿Y a ustedes Citron y Eureka?

Eureka: (Emocionada) A mi me encanta!

Citron: (Feliz) Claro! Es una Excelente idea!

Ash: (Feliz de que les gustara la idea) ¡Genial! Mañana en la mañana saldremos hacia el Aeropuerto para ir a Kanto

Entonces nuestro héroe y sus amigos fueron a sus tiendas de acampar y durmieron esperando el siguiente dia.

Al amanecer el grupo salio en camino hacia Ciudad Luminalia para ir al Aeropuerto:

Ash: (Feliz) ¡Ya es de Día! Como durmieron?

Serena: (Feliz y emocionada por el viaje) Muy bien Ash! y ustedes Citron y Eureka?

Citron: Bien,gracias

Eureka: (Riendose en voz baja) Dormí como Ash cuando esta cansado jiji.

Todos Rieron por el comentario de la peque a, hasta que Ash hablo...

Ash: Miren ahí esta el Aeropuerto!

Todos: (Quedaron asombrados al ver los aviones) ¡Wow!

Eureka: Son Geniales!

Serena y Citron: (Asombrados) Si que lo son..

Ash: Bueno comprare los boletos de todos esperen aquí.

Todos: Ok (Aun mirando los aviones)

(Después de un rato Ash regreso con los boletos)

Ash: Chicos ya volví... Nos vamos en 10 minutos, Que quieren hacer?

Citron: (Curioso) Pues no lo se, Por que no nos cuentas sobre Kanto?

Eureka: (Emocionada) Si! Yo quiero saber mas sobre Kanto!

Serena: (Siguiendo la corriente) Si Ash cuéntanos...

Ash: (Rascándose la mejilla) Bueno, Kanto en una gran región que como ya saben de ahí vengo, y pues creo que no tengo palabras para explicarlo deberían verlo ustedes mismos...

Eureka: (Impaciente) ¡Ay que bien! ¡Ya quiero saber como es de donde vienes Ash!

Citron y Serena: (Siguiendo la corriente a Eureka) Nosotros también!

Ash: (Feliz) Bueno, pronto lo sabrán...

En eso escucharon a una señorita que dijo al micrófono:

Señorita: Pasajeros del vuelo 216 favor de abordar el avión.

Ash: Oigan chicos ese es nuestro avión, ¡Vamos!

Entonces el grupo salio corriendo hacia el Avión y lo abordaron

(Ya dentro en el avión, el grupo se sentó en sus asientos correspondientes en donde los 4 iban a quedar juntos en la misma fila, y se sentaron en este orden: Ash,Serena,Eureka y Citron)

Entonces nuestro héroe y sus amigos dijeron al unisono: ¡Kanto ahí vamos!

Continuara...

**Nota del autor: Si les gusto haganmelo saber en sus Reviews y denle Follow si quieren saber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, Se los agradecería mucho, Solo me queda decirles ¡Muchas Gracias por leer este Fic que recién comienza!**

**P.D: Aun no se cada cuanto subiré un capitulo ni cuantos capitulo serán aun tengo que ver eso xD**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: LLEGADA A PUEBLO PALETA

En el capitulo anterior nos encontramos con nuestro héroe y sus amigos en un avión camino a Pueblo Paleta:

Kanto ahí vamos! gritaron los 4 al unisono.

Oigan, Alguno de ustedes sabe donde se puede comer aqui?- Dijo el Azabache.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar se escucho el rugido del estomago de Ash:

Ven, se los dije, tengo hambre.-Dijo Ash.

Nunca cambiaras!-dijeron Serena,Citron y Eureka con gota estilo anime.

Mejor, Toma esto Ash-Dijo Serena dándole una bolsita con galletas.

Wow Serena! Gracias! Están Deliciosas!- Dijo el azabache, lo que provoco el sonrojo de ella pero claro que Ash no lo noto.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que dijeron, hasta que los 4 quedaron profundamente dormidos mientras esperaban llegar a su destino.

Pasaron 2 con 35 minutos para ser exacto hasta que alguien despertó:

En donde estaremos?- Dijo Serena que volteo a su derecha y vio a los hermanos rubios profundamente al voltear a la izquierda se llevo una peque a sorpresa:

Ash, ¿Que haces despierto?-Dijo Serena.

Ah, volteando la mirada viendo a Serena, Es que no puedo esperar a llegar, ya falta poco- Dijo Ash.

Mira, dijo Ash señalando a Serena la ventana del avión.

Entonces Serena vio por la ventana poniéndose por encima de Ash lo que provoco que ambos se sonrojaran.

Fue entonces cuando Serena vio un pequeño pueblo y no muy lejos, el Aeropuerto, y grito de emoción:

¡Que Hermoso!-Dijo Serena al ver el Pueblo Paleta lo que causo que los hermanos rubios despertaran y vieran el paisaje quedando igual de asombrados como Serena.

Justo cuando apenas Ash les iba a indicar su casa se escucho al piloto:

Queridos Pasajeros,se les informa que en 10 minutos estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto.

Mientras nuestro héroe y sus amigos preparaban sus maletas para cuando el avión descendiera pasaron los 10 minutos indicados por el piloto y el avión aterrizo.

Fue cuando Ash descendió primero y les dijo a sus amigos que los esperaba en la entrada por que iba a pedir un taxi.

Ash estaba en la entrada del Aeropuerto cuando escucho la voz de Serena:

Ash! dijo la casta a, entonces Ash volteo y vio a Serena y a sus amigos, mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaba el Taxi que había pedido Ash, Entonces todos abordaron y Ash le dijo al conductor:

A Pueblo Paleta por favor-Dijo el azabache al conductor mientras que sus amigos asintieron.

En menos de 5 minutos ya habían llegado a su destino entonces el Taxi los dejo enfrente de la casa del Azabache:

Son 50 Pokedolares Por favor-Dijo el conductor

Aquí tiene (Entregándole el dinero)- Dijo Ash

Fue entonces cuando Ash saludo a:

Hola -Dijo Ash

Mime,Mime, -Dijo Feliz el pokemon

¿¡Wow! ese es un ?-Preguntaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Si, ayuda a mi madre con las tareas del hogar-Dijo Ash

Entonces entro a la casa Ketchum y salio rápidamente Delia Ketchum:

¡Hijo! ¡Volviste! ¿¡Y regresaste con novia!?-Dijo la Señora Ketchum.

¡No es lo que crees! Solo somos amigos-Dijeron Ash y Serena sonrojados.

Y mira, tienes nuevos amigos,Un chico apuesto (Nota del autor:Se supone que es Citron xD) y Una niña muy bonita-Dijo Delia

Gracias,-Dijeron Apenados los hermanos rubios

Y una hermosa chica, Que por cierto perdón por confundirte como la novia de mi hijo-Dijo Delia disculpándose.

Gracias, y no se preocupe Señora Delia-Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Dime Delia por favor-Dijo Delia para sentirse mas en confianza.

Bueno Mama ya los conociste, ella es Serena la chica que me acompaño por todo Kalos y una amiga de la infancia que hice en el campamento del Profesor Oak.-Dijo el Azabache señalando a Serena.

El es Citron, el es Líder de Gimnasio de la Ciudad Luminalia-Dijo Ash señalando a Citron.

Y ella es la hermana menor de Citron-Dijo Ash señalando a Bonnie.

¡Mucho gusto! -Dijo la Se ora Ketchum.

¡El gusto es nuestro!-Respondieron los amigos de nuestro Héroe.

¿No gustan pasar a acomodarse en la casa?-Dijo la Señora Ketchum.

¡Claro! dijeron los amigos de nuestro Héroe.

Fue entonces cuando alguien toco la puerta...

(Toc,Toc,Toc) Yo abro-Dijo Ash

Entonces Ash abrió la puerta.

Hola-?

Quien sera? Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio de este fic :3

Notas del autor:  
Muchas Gracias Por Leer este Fic, les agradezco con mi corazón. También quería decirles que no he podido estar muy activo por el motivo de mis siento mucho u.u

No se pierdan el Siguiente capitulo :D


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO URGENTE

Chicos como veran no he podido estar activo con este Fic,Las razones son mis estudios y por que estoy haciendo un Fic Amourshipping con un amigo.

Lo que queria preguntarles es:

a) Quieren que continue este Fic? Si escogen que no, no significa que lo vaya a dejar, Significa que lo dejare para cuando acabe el Fic con mi amigo, Asi que no se preocupen si la mayoria escoge no.Y si escogen que si, Parare el Fic con mi amigo y dedicare el poco tiempo que tengo al este Fic.

b) O Quieren que publique el Fic mio y de mi amigo? Esta opcion me dira si paro este Fic y publico el de mi amigo y yo

Comenten en los Reviews porfa :) Su opinion es muy importante

Gracias por leer n.n

Saludos -Edgar Jrz''  



End file.
